Calling Nurse Anders
by starfirenight
Summary: Kori Anders is a new nurse fresh out of school who works at Gotham General Hospital in Gotham City. She hates all of the rich and snobby, especially world famous womanizer Dick Grayson. One day Dick Grayson is shot and put in the ICU where Kori works. When she is assigned to be his nurse, what will happen? Will her opinions change or will they prove to be correct afterall? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Why hello everybody! Ok so, this idea has been eating away at my brain for weeks now, and I can't fight it any longer. I know I have other stories to update, but what's one more? Hehe, guess we'll find out! Enjoy... :)

Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content

Disclaimer: Ok you caught me, I do NOT own Teen Titans... If I did Robin and Starfire would have gotten together in the first episode, just sayin...

* * *

><p><span>Kori's POV<span>

Parking my car in Gotham General Hospital's parking lot, I sit there for a minute taking a deep breath. Then I get out and walk towards the front of the building. As soon as they see me, they are all around me. Paparazzi. Sevral body guards come and clear a path for me as reporters shout questions at me and jab microphones into my face.

"Nurse Anders how do you feel about your new patient?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Will it be hard to treat him as a normal person?"

Who am I? You may wonder as the sea of people thickens. Well, I am Kori Anders, a no one. Never had a boyfriend, or any friends really. I am a nobody, non existent until recently. I am a nurse and all throughout nursing school I was always top in my class. Especially since I had no social life to be distracted by. Never could I have imagined this...

But perhaps I am getting ahead of myself, maybe I should rewind to yesterday...

* * *

><p>Sitting at the nurses station, I was waiting for my next patient to finish their MRI so I could care for them. I am a nurse at Gotham Central Hospital in Gotham City. It's an ok job that pays well, but things can get a little boring around here. All of a sudden everyone gasped and looked at the TV mounted on the wall.<p>

The news was on as it read 'Breaking News: Billionaire Dick Grayson, adoptive son of Mega Billionaire Bruce Wayne, has just been shot. He appears to be in critical condition and the cause of the injury still remains unknown. He is now being transported via ambulance to Gotham General where he will receive emergency care. We all wish him well and a speedy recovery, back to you Jim."

I am thoroughly surprised. Someone _shot_ Dick Grayson?! He is Gotham's prince, who would do that? I am no fan girl, in fact I rather hate the womanizer, but no one deserves to be murdered. Or at least shot anyways...

Our supervisor called us all into a room and clapped his hands loudly, making all of us look at him as he announced "Alright people listen up! Now Dick Grayson shall be arriving shortly, and we are going to need a medical team to work on him pronto. Soo..."

I tuned out as he called on different people for different assignments, and I rolled my eyes at the people who raised their hands eagerly. Such kiss ups and asses, wanting to be close to the rich guy so they can 'brag'. Well I don't give a f...

"And Miss Anders" Director Blood called, interrupting my train of thought, "you will be his nurse. And from now on he is your one and only patient, got it?"

I felt all eyes turn to me as I got glares from those not picked and mutter a "Yes sir."

"Good, now you all know your jobs. Those of you not picked resume your regular schedule and expect some changes. He shall be here in a few minutes, so everyone back to work!" Blood finished as we all moved out of the room.

Why would they pick me for his nurse? I'm really knew and only have one patient, still being in training and all. Maybe it was because I don't fangirl over him and am very professional. Sighing, I make my way to the entrance where he will arrive.

A few minutes later an ambulance showed up and pulls into the space outside the door. Around five others and I go to the ambulance and helped him out. Getting the gurney out of the door and to the ground is always the hardest part. We all wheeled him inside and to an operating room. Looking him over on the way there, I can see he isn't looking so good.

His white shirt is drenched completely in blood, and it appears he has been shot in the chest. Definitely not good. I know though that clothing soaks up the blood, making it look like he's lost more blood than he really has. _Especially_ when the shirt is white. I notice scratches on his arms and bruises on his face. Who could have done this?

Since I am not needed in surgery, I prepared his room in the ICU. After I had finished, I go back to the nurse's station and waited for the surgery to be over. Two hours later, I'm informed by Dr. Light that his surgery has finished. Walking into the waiting room, I looked everyone over. Immediately spotting Bruce Wayne who is accompanied by an older looking gentleman , a red headed boy with blue eyes, a petite girl with dark purple hair and purple eyes, a boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, and a bald African American with brown eyes.

Walking over to them, I said gently "Mr. Wayne."

Immediately they all turned to me and Bruce Wayne shot out of his chair questioning "Is he alright?"

"Yes Mr. Wayne, he is fine" I said and a wave of relief washed over everyone's face, "surgery went well. The bullet was removed but only managed to puncture a lung. Mr. Grayson has been placed in the Intensive Care Unit until further notice."

Mr. Wayne came and shook my hand saying "Thank you so much, if there is anything you need let me know."

I smiled kindly at him when the red headed man questions "Can we see him?"

A sympathetic look found its way to my face and I replied "No I'm sorry, no visitors allowed in the ICU." I can barely stand all of their disappointed looks and the one older man is crying... I can't stand it, so I say "Alright, if you come back in a few days perhaps I can get a few of you in."

"Thank you" Mr. Wayne and everyone else says. Then he asked "What's your name?"

"My name is Kori Anders, I'll be Mr. Grayson's nurse for as long as he is with us " I answered.

He smiled and replies off handedly "Please, call me Bruce Kori." Then turning around he points to everyone and says their name "This is my butler Alfred, and all fo Dick's friends; Wally, Rachel, Garfield, and Victor."

Smiling kindly, I nodded my head saying "Very nice to meet you all."

"Damn, if this is the kinda nurses they have maybe I should get shot!" the guy named Wally calls, making me blush.

The purple haired girl, or Rachel, smacks him on the back of the head. Everyone laughs as he pouts and Bruce put a hand on my shoulder.

Turning to him he says "Sorry about that, Wally's a little immature. I thank you very much Kori and I know you will take good care of my son."

With that they all got up and leave. I sigh in relief and head up to the ICU. It was very surprising that Bruce Wayne was so, nice. He too was a playboy and I have read about him in the paper and seen him in the news, he sounded horrible. Just now though he didn't seem that way, maybe I was wrong about him.

Finally arriving at the ICU, I took a deep breath as I stood outside Mr. Grayson's door. I only had an hour left until I went home since it was seven o'clock, but considering he's my only patient now, it means I will spend the whole hour with him. However, since he had just got done with surgery he will be asleep the entire time. Thank god.

Walking inside I gently closed the door behind me. I began to check his equipment to make sure it was correct. Check his vitals and stability. I found that he was surprisingly stable, must be a tough one. I looked over at his bandaged chest and wince. The bullet had been shot at close range and punctured one of his lungs. He will be here for at least a month, maybe even more depending on if it becomes infected or not.

After an hour of tinkering around, I leave quietly and checked out at the nurse station. Leaving the hospital, I walked to my white Altima and got in. I threw my stuff in the back seat and started my car, heading home. I live in an apartment complex near the 'good side' of Gotham, if you can even say Gotham has a good side.

Getting out of my car, I grabbed my purse and walked inside. My apartment is on the very top floor, and has a great view of the city. I unlocked my door and walked into my apartment, flipping on the lights. Going into the bedroom so I can change my clothes, I grab sweat pants and a t-shirt and slip into them. For dinner I made myself a bowl of lucky charms. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

The news came up and it is showing a press conference at the hospital, when Director Blood takes the stage saying "We will provide Mr. Grayson with the best possible care we can, but also treat him as a normal patient. We have an excellent team of medical professionals caring for him 24/7. Nurse Kori Anders will be Mr. Grayson's personal nurse for as long as he is in the hospital..."

I flipped the channel to Dateline and sigh. Of course, just say my name for all the world to hear so reporters can come and stalk me. If I even see one reporter I'm going to go ballistic.

Watching a few hours of television, I see it's ten thirty. Time for bed. I walked into my bedroom and turned off the lights, crawling into my bed. Laying there on my back I stared up at the ceiling in the dark.

Truly I am very nervous for tomorrow. Although I may not like Dick Grayson, it does not mean I won't get nervous. I am scared of what he'll say. If he gives me a bad report I will surely be fired, guess I'll have to be on my best behavior. Easier said then done...

* * *

><p>Now that you're caught up to speed, let's get back to what's happening now. Never could I have predicted so many reporters as I push my way through and into the building. I hadnt wanted to see a single reporter, so instead i got swarmed with hundreds.<p>

I walk to the elevator and go to the ICU level. Walking to the nurse's station, I check in and grab breakfast for Mr. Grayson. Pushing the cart, I head towards my only patient's room. Being my only one, I will spend all day with him. This is really going to be a challenge...

* * *

><p>There's my new story! Hope you liked it! As you can see this one is a bit different than my other stories, but I hope y'all will love it just like the others. I will update this story when I have time, but with school and two other stories, it might not be for a couple weeks. Just bare with me and know I am still working on it.<p>

Oh! And if I get any medical information wrong, sorry! I am NOT a doctor or any sort of medical expert, so mistakes _will_ be made... Please bare with me and don't complain, I'm trying!

If ya liked it please leave a review! You can review even if you're not a member of the sight! I don't care if you just write 'good', it'll still help me and let me know if you guys like it :)

Coming Up: First Impressions


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Why hello everybody! Ok so, this idea has been eating away at my brain for weeks now, and I can't fight it any longer. I know I have other stories to update, but what's one more? Hehe, guess we'll find out! Enjoy... :)

Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content

Disclaimer: Ok you caught me, I do NOT own Teen Titans... If I did Robin and Starfire would have gotten together in the first episode, just sayin...

* * *

><p><span>Dick's POV<span>

Pain.

Searing, blinding, burning, intense pain. That is all I feel as I slip into consciousness. I don't immediately open my eyes, but groan in agony as all of the pain from my wound sinks in.

I don't remember what happened. One moment I'm walking down the street and the next think I know I'm on the ground. Opening my sapphire eyes, I look around and notice I'm in the hospital. I glance down at my chest where the pain is and see that it's bound in gauze.

Silently I try to sit up, but only let out a yelp of pain and fall on my back. There is no way in hell I'm moving at all. I wonder where Bruce and Alfred are, I _actually_ want to see Bruce. Huh, go figure.

For what feels like hours i lay there staring at the ceiling when I hear the door knob turn. My eyes flick to the door as it opens, and inside steps a woman with a cart. She is absolutely beautiful. Being around what I would guess 5'8 she has long legs, gorgeous tan skin, long fiery red hair up in a bun, enchanting emerald eyes, and I can tell she is very curvaceous even under those scrubs.

I watch her as she moves the cart next to my bed and she looks at me, jumping a little. Guess she didn't know I was awake.

"X'hal" she mutters as the woman puts a hand to her rapidly rising and falling chest. I raise an eyebrow at her and she flushes from embarrassment.

"I am sorry Mr. Grayson, I did not know you were awake" she says once she catches her breath. Mr. Grayson? Since when am I Mr. Grayson? The woman clears her throat and says "My name is Kori Anders, I shall be your nurse for as long as you are with us Mr. Grayson."

I don't say anything but let out a groan as another wave of pain hits me.

"Oh" I hear the nurse, or Kori I guess, mutter as she tinkers around. She finds a bottle and twists off the top, pouring out three pills. "Here Mr. Grasyson take these, it will help with the pain" she says as she hands me a glass of water and the three pills.

I was about to ask how I was to take the pills lying down, but then the bed rose up until I was in more of a sitting position. Popping the pills in my mouth I take a gulp of water and swallow.

"Thank you" I say as I hand her the glass.

Giving a small smile, Kori says "It is time for breakfast."

I groan and shake my head "Not hungry."

"Come now Mr. Grayson you need to eat" she replies as she opens the lid to reveal a pile of pancakes.

"No" I whine, shaking my head.

Looking over at Kori, I can see that now she is the one raising her eyebrow at me. I simply shrug my shoulders saying "What?"

Kori shakes her head and swings the tray so it's over my lap. "Eat" she commands.

"Fine" I huff, grabbing the fork and poking my breakfast.

My eyes follow Kori as she walks around my bed and to the machines I'm hooked up to. Damn she's fine. Up close she is even more gorgeous than I originally thought. her makeup is tastefully done and compliments her perfectly. Normally I would do something about it, but I'm not really feeling up for it. After all I did just get shot, not really feeling like my normal flirty self.

As I pick at my pancakes and Kori checks my monitors, a thought crosses my mind. Kori seems around my age, how did she get the job of being my nurse? I'm no expert, but I think you would want someone with a little more experience to look after a celebrity.

After she finishes checking the equipment, Kori takes away my tray since I'm done eating. "I'll be right back Mr. Grayson" she says as she pushes the cart out of the room.

I sigh and my stomach gives a wretch. I knew I shouldn't have eaten anything. Even though I've only been awake for a short time and I've done nothing, I feel the claws of sleep dragging me under. Before I know it, my eyelids become heavy and I drift off into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

><p><span>Kori's POV<span>

After I dropped off Grayson's food cart, I walked back towards the room. So far it has not been a _terrible_ day, but awkward? Most definitely. He doesn't seem all that bad, but them again looks can be deceiving.

I will admit though, Dick Grayson is a very handsome man. His eyes are this shade of blue that feels like he is penetrating my soul. But I am more interested in what lies beneath the black hair and sapphire eyes.

Reaching the room, I open the door to find my patient asleep. A light smile crosses my face as I look at him, there is just something about watching someone sleep. So peaceful. I walk over and lower the bed so he is flat on his back once more.

Silently I slip out of the room and walk to the nurse station. I'll just sit there until he wakes up. A few hours later I was sitting there drinking my coffee when Jenn, probably one of the closest things I've ever had to a friend, comes over.

We went to school together and both had no friends. Occasionally we will go out to lunch together and sometimes we bring along Karen. Karen also went to the same nursing school as Jenn and I, and all three of us work at Gotham General. Currently Jenn is in the ICU caring for patients and Karen works in the maternal ward.

"Hey Kor" Jenn says as she walks to the desk in front of me, putting her arms up.

"Hello Jenn" I say, giving her a smile.

She returns my smile and asks "You're Dick Grayson's nurse right?"

Nodding my head I reply "Yes, why?"

"Because a patient is yelling in the ICU for nurse Anders" she laughs and I begin to panic.

"Oh no" I say, getting up and beginning to speed walk to the ICU. I turn around and call as I walk "Thanks Jenn, I owe you one!"

* * *

><p><span>Dick's POV<span>

I wake up and find I'm all alone. Guess I must have fallen asleep and I can't stand being alone, it's so, lonely. And since I have no idea where the fuckin call button is, I begin to yell.

"Kori!"

Nothing.

"Miss Anders?!"

Still nothing.

"Nurse Anders?!"

Again nothing.

"Calling Nurse Anders!"

Finally the door opens and Kori walks in, a curious look on her face mixed with amusement.

"Yes Mr. Grayson?" she asks as she walks to my bedside.

Huffing at her I whine "Where were you?! It's a bad nurse to leave your patient alone!"

She rolls her eyes at me and replies "I think you'll be just fine. Sorry if you're use to waking up next to a different woman every morning because that's not going to happen here."

I simply laugh and reply smugly "Well not _every_ morning."

Scoffing at me she plants a hand on her hip asking "What do you want?"

Truth was I didn't want anything, I just wanted to check her out some more, but I eventually did think of a question.

"I was wondering how you got the job of my nurse" I say.

She gives me a questioning look and drops her arms to her sides saying "What do you mean? I've been working here for over a year."

"No not that" I say, shaking my head, "I mean how did you get to be Dick Grayson's personal nurse?"

Raising an eyebrow at me she answers "I was chosen to be your nurse, I had no say in the matter."

"Oh come on! I'm a celebrity, I bet people were _begging_ to care for me. So what did you do, ask? Use the 'I'm his biggest fan' routine? Beg?" I question, sure I'm on to her. I am so sick of all of the fakes and I just want to be as far away from them as possible.

Kori shakes her head angrily and spits "You are so full of yourself. We were all in a room being called for assignments the day someone shot your worthless ass, and _they_ chose me! I did _not_ ask for this! In fact I hate you! The way you act as if you are the most important thing ever, and the way you treat women is disgusting. I don't care if I get fired, but I will not stand here and be accused of being a kiss ass because the almighty Dick Grayson is overly confident about what's in his pants. Good day, _Dick."_

She stalks over to the door and leaves without another word. My mouth hangs open as I soak in what just happened. I _may_ have been, well, a dick. No one has _ever_ spoken to me like that, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed.

Normally people treat me as if I would kill them if they said or did something wrong. All of the selfish, stuck up snobs with their fake smiles and kiss ass comments. But not Kori.

To me she seems, different. Like she doesn't care who I am, or how much money I have. I don't know, I've only known her for a little while. Still I feel like she's special.

I expect her to come back eventually, but she never does the rest of the day...

* * *

><p><span>Kori's POV<span>

I _hate_ Dick Grayson.

After I told him off, I left the hospital. I was not even suppose to leave, and I didn't even check out at the nurse's station. But I wasn't thinking, I jut had to get out of there.

How dare he say that to me?! Dick Grayson does not even know me, and he can go to hell. As I stormed out of the hospital I got into my white Altima and slammed the door. Putting on my seatbelt, I gripped the steering wheel tightly and began driving towards my apartment.

I can't believe he asked me that question. Dick Grayson is the most self absorbed bastard I have ever met. Knowing I'll probably be fired tomorrow for talking to _the_ Dick Grayson that way, I don't regret a thing. Everyone can just go die in a hole.

Reaching my apartment, I park in the garage and make my way upstairs. As I walk down the hallway, that creep Xavier is leaning against the wall outside his own door. Xavier Redd lives across the hall from me and gives me the creeps. He's constantly hitting on me and right now I cannot take this little ass.

"Hey cutie" he says flirtatiously.

I want to punch him in the face, but merely retort "Fuck off Xavier, I'm not in the mood today."

Putting his hands up he says "Hey, I didn't mean any harm." I glare at him and he chuckles, winking at me saying "See ya around cutie." Then he walks down the hall and leaves.

Quickly unlocking the door, I sigh in relief as I step inside. Turning on the lights and locking the door behind me, I throw my purse and keys on the counter of my kitchen. I take my hair out of it's bun and run a hand through it. Letting out another sigh. What I need is a nice hot shower.

I grab a towel and pajamas, walking into my bathroom. Turning on the shower, I make sure it's warm before stepping in. As the water washes over me, I calm down and let out a final sigh of relief. I am at the very least expecting to get a stern talking to tomorrow at work, especially since I didn't even check out and I left so early. Oh well, guess I'll just roll with it.

Trying to forget my daunting day tomorrow, I let my mind wander. Soon it goes back to Dick Grayson. The question wouldn't have bothered me that much, but the way he said it made my blood boil. Implying that I was some hussy wanting him to fuck me, and that is the complete opposite of what I am.

I guess though when you are around as many fakes as he is, you would get sick of it. Wait, why am I defending him?! Deep down I know I'll forgive him if he apologizes, but I've always been a caring person. Guess that's why I've been picked on all my life. People take the kindness you show them and they use it against you. A story I know all too well I'm afraid.

After I finished washing myself, I step out of the shower and dry off. I slip on a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt with the blue nightwing symbol splashed across the front. What? He is my favorite super hero after all.

Walking into my kitchen, I grab a carton of mint chip ice cream and snuggle under a blanket on the couch. I began to flip through the channels when I find 'White Christams' on one of the channels. Well I guess it is December...

I know all of the lyrics to this movie by heart and it is one of my all time favorites. Right now I need some comfort, and nothing is more comforting then sitting on the couch under a blanket, eating ice cream, and watching old heart felt musicals.

Tomorrow is going to suck, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it...

* * *

><p>My new chappie everyone! Oh Dick, you little cocky person you. I told y'all this story was a bit different, and by different I mean a little darker. Don't know what that means, then keep reading! I LOVE the movie white christmas, and if you haven't seen it, watch it! And of course I just HAD to give her a nightwing shirt hehe...<p>

Oh! And if I get any medical information wrong, sorry! I am NOT a doctor or any sort of medical expert, so mistakes _will_ be made... Please bare with me and don't complain, I'm trying!

If ya liked it please leave a review! You can review even if you're not a member of the sight! I don't care if you just write 'good', it'll still help me and let me know if you guys like it :)

Hey everyone! You all know my partner in crime PrincessNightstar24? Well she has a new story! Love, drama, and high school (LDH) It's an interesting story filled with nothing but drama that will keep you on the edge of your seats! Go check it out! Ya won't regret it ;)

Coming Up: Kori's consequences, and Dick's visitors...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Why hello everybody! Ok so, this idea has been eating away at my brain for weeks now, and I can't fight it any longer. I know I have other stories to update, but what's one more? Hehe, guess we'll find out! Enjoy... :)

Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content

Disclaimer: Ok you caught me, I do NOT own Teen Titans... If I did Robin and Starfire would have gotten together in the first episode, just sayin...

* * *

><p><span>Kori's POV<span>

Slowly I open my emerald eyes and peer at the clock next to my bed. Seven. Sighing I get out of bed and go to the bathroom; I really need to pee. After that's taken care of I dig through my dresser looking for some scrubs. I pull out a pair of plain purple ones, after all purple _is_ my favorite color.

Grabbing a bra and a clean pair of underwear I walk into my bathroom and start the shower. Once it's warm enough, I slip out of my pajamas and into the spray of the shower. As the water runs over my body I allow my mind to wander. Today I'm expecting to get in trouble for leaving so early yesterday and not clocking out. Not to mention I'll have to look at the smug Dick Grayson's face today, that is if I'm not fired.

I let out a sigh and grab my strawberry shampoo, working it into my long hair. After I finish washing my hair and body, I step out of the shower and towel off. Putting on my scrubs for the day, I walk into my room where I blow dry my hair. Once that's done I twist it up into a bun. Then I apply a light purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner with mascara. The last thing I slip on is my ever present emerald ring onto the ring finger of my right hand.

Walking out of my room I grab a quick cup of coffee, thank _god_ for automatic coffee makers, and a granola bar. Yum, breakfast. Quickly grabbing my car keys and purse I walk out of my apartment, locking the door behind me. I turn around only to find Xavier leaning against the wall watching me.

"Well good morning nurse" he says, giving me a smile that makes my stomach churn, "say I have a problem that I thought you cold help me with." He pushes off the wall and walks closer. I can smell the alcohol emanating from him and I fight not to roll my eyes.

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

Shaking my head and stepping away from him I say "No Xavier, I'm really busy at the moment, so I'll see you around."

I quickly walk away and don't look back. Although I can feel his eyes trained on me as I enter the elevator. I swear that man is going to try and rape me one day. This is not the first time he has tried to use me being a nurse as a pickup line. It never becomes any easier when he confronts me, but I'll be ok.

A little shaken up from my meeting with Xavier, I walk into the building's garage and get into my car. Starting the engine and buckling my seatbelt I drive out of the parking garage and onto the street. I head towards the Hospital and wonder if I will be greeted by two dozen reporters today as well.

As I drove into the parking lot, I let out a sigh at the swarm of paparazzi in front of the Hospital's entrance. Parking my car and stepping out of it, I begin walking towards the front door with a deep breath. Once again I am engulfed by the mass of people, and security guards come to help me get inside.

Walking through the front doors I head toward the elevator. I step into the empty lift and press the '5' since that is where the ICU is located. Really I don't know why he was put in there, he's not in that critical of a condition. Maybe the Hospital directors wanted Grayson to be as secluded as possible. Yeah, 'No special treatment' my ass.

Howeer as I walk to the nurses' station and check in, no one says a thing. Even as I go to get Grayson's breakfast no one mentions anything to me. In fact no one talks to me at all like normal. What happened?

* * *

><p><span>Dick's POV<span>

I have seriously fucked up.

I don't know why I did it, but I did. I had gone and asked Kori that freakin question! Now she's incredibly pissed at me and I don't blame her. Hell, she didn't even come back after she told me off and left the room.

Finally I may have found someone who does not only care about my money, and I have to go and screw it all up. What is wrong with me? I just don't understand. However I did help her, even though I will probably never tell her.

Yesterday, about two hours after Kori left, a man with a suit and weird pointy-ish grey hair came into my room. He walked over to the edge of my hospital bed and stook out his hand.

I accepted it and shook his hand up and down as he said "My name is Sebastian Blood, and I am one of the Hospital's directors."

"Nice to meet you Sebastian" I said politely, even though I can clearly tell he's a faker, "Dick Grayson, but you probably already knew that. What can I help you with Director Blood?"

Letting go of my hand and clasping both of them together he asks "Where is Miss Anders, Mr. Grayson? She should still be on duty and she never checked out."

I felt incredibly guilty about what I said to her and still do, but it intensified when I found out it made her leave the hospital in general. Now she's going to be in trouble all because of me being an ass. Well not if I helped.

"Oh Kori?" I asked offhandedly, "I told her she could go home early. Guess she must have forgotten to check out."

"You told her to go home early?" he questioned disbelievingly.

Nodding my head I replied "Yeah I did. Ya know she's just been working so hard and she's very kind and good to me so I thought I'd give her a little break since I'm ok. Especially since she has to deal with all of those reporters when she comes in to work."

I can see his mind processing what I said and the moment he decides to agree with me I can see it as he says "Alright, as long as you allow her to leave its fine. Just next time be sure to remind her to check out."

"Of course" I replied.

"Have a wonderful rest of the day Mr. Grayson. Let one of the nurses know if you need anything" Blood tells me as he heads for the door.

Forcing a smile I answered "Thank you, and you too Director Blood. I will let someone know if I need anyone."

With a final head nod he left the room, and I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding. Even now as I think back to yesterday and this conversation it makes me grit my teeth. What an ass.

The way he carries himself and talks just signifies how self righteous he is. Not to mention how absolutely fake and how much of a kiss ass he is. Lord knows how much I hate all of the fuckin fake people that surround me. I guess it comes with the life I was adopted into because people in the circus certainly aren't like that.

My train of thought is interrupted as the door opens and I feel myself filling with hope to see Kori. Wait, why am I hoping to see her? However the thought becomes drowned as I see her enter the room with a cart.

I want to say something, but I just can't find the words. She pushes the cart over to my bedside and raises my bed so I'm in a sitting position. Not a word is uttered as she swings the tray over my lap and goes to check the machines. As I pick at my breakfast Kori finished checking the machines and grabs my painkiller, setting it on my table.

Nibbling on my food, I watch as she leaves for a few minutes then comes back. By then I have taken my medicine and stomached all the food I can handle. Kori takes away the tray and leaves once more with the cart.

When she returned once more Kori said "You have visitors Mr. Grayson, do you wish for me to allow them in?".

"Yeah, let them in" I reply, nodding my head.

Some company is just what I need.

* * *

><p><span>Third POV<span>

All six of Dick's visitors followed Nurse Anders down the hallway of the hospital. All of them were in various stages of worrying, and who made up this group of six? Well everyone who had been there the day Dick had been shot.

It was not apparent who was most concerned, although Bruce and Alfred were both extremely worried. For Bruce it was his young ward, his prodigy, his first adoptive son that he loves very deeply even though he doesn't always show it. However for Alfred it was different. Dick was like a grandson to Alfred, a friend, and there was no way he could bury another person he loves.

Also among the six were Dick's four very best friends all throughout school. Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, and Dick's best friend Wally West. Each had different concerns than the last but one thing was shared by the whole group, they all wanted Dick to be alright and to catch the sick bastard who shot him in the first place.

So far the cops haven't found the shooter yet, but they were still looking. Continuing down the hall in dreary silence Kori saw Karen walking towards them. The two girls exchanged smiles and waves as they passed in the hall. Victor looked curiously up at Karen as she passed and their eyes locked.

Immediately both of their eyes widened and their breathing hitched. There was no time to stop and talk, bit this was definitely not the end for them. Victor had never seen someone so beautiful and Karen felt the same way about Victor. You could say it was love at first sight. However both were busy so they kept walking, but both were affected the rest of the day.

Silently they turned down the hallway into the ICU and ran into Jenn. The two friends said a brief greeting in passing and the others all smiled. Wally saw Jenn and smirked, quietly leaving the group.

He walked up to Jenn and said "Hey, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Looking at Wally with surprise and disgust Jenn replied "Really, a pick up line?! Especially one of the worst ones?! If you think I'm falling for that then you're even a bigger moron than I can imagine."

Jenn pushed past him and stalked off down the hall. Wally was shocked. Normally it didn't matter _what_ he said, any girl would sleep with him. It struck him that she was different, and it made him even more intrigued.

"Ow!" Wally cried in pain as Rachel grabbed his ear and dragged him back to the group.

The six finally reached Dick's room with Kori and she stopped outside the door, turning to face the group. "Before we go in, would you like to know exactly what his injuries are?" Kori asked the group. She might still be mad at him, but Kori didn't want him to be in any more pain than he already was.

Everyone nodded their heads and Kori explained "He has one bullet wound and a punctured lung do to the gunshot. Also he has two staples on his left temple and six staples on the right."

"What are those from?" Bruce asked curiously, and a little worriedly.

"The ones on the left are from him hitting the sidewalk, while the other six appear to be from being hit with a blunt object, like a bat" Kori said.

They all looked thoughtful but had nothing to say. Kori sighed and finally opened the door, allowing them all to enter. All of them walked in and Dick immediately brightened as he saw his friends and family.

"Hey guys" Dick called with a smile.

"Yo man."

"Hey dude."

"Dickie-boy!"

"Hello."

"Son."

"Master Dick."

Was the resounding chorus from the group as they saw him. All of them smiled as Alfred walked over and hugged the ebony haired young man. Kori could tell all of them were slightly relieved at seeing the patient and how good he was really doing. She stood in the very far corner of the room, not wanting to interrupt or make things awkward with her presence, but she had to remain in the room in case Dick needed medical attention. After all they were here to see Dick, their friend and family, something Kori longer for.

All of them formed a sort of line to see him, and Alfred was first. Alfred had talked and finished his visit when he whispered a final word in Dick's ear "You make sure you're nice to that nurse of yours, she is quite lovely."

Dick gave him a look as the old butler simply smiled while chuckling and let the next person have their turn. After Alfred was Bruce, and he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

Now Bruce Wayne was not a man who showed emotion very often, he considered them a sort of weakness. However as the billionaire looked at his young prodigy in the hospital bed, he lost it. Tears welled up in his eyes and Bruce enveloped his young ward in an embrace.

Being absolutely shocked at the open display of emotion, Dick wrapped his own arms awkwardly around his adoptive father. "I'm so sorry son" Bruce whispered, making Dick tear up as well.

"It's not your fault dad" Dick whispered back.

Dick knew all about the guilt Bruce carried on his shoulders from his parents' deaths. It was something he struggled with every day, which is a reason as to why he even adopted Richard John Grayson in the first place. The last thing he needed was to feel guilty about Dick being shot, which had been _none_ of their faults.

Removing his arms from around his son, Bruce wiped away the tears and fixed his hair and suit. Bruce gave Dick's shoulder a comforting squeeze and said "I'll try to visit as often as I can, same with your friends and Alfred. Now remember to be nice to the nurse, and she's very pretty Dick..."

However he was interrupted by Dick who had been nodding his head in agreement, but then shook his head saying "Bye dad." Bruce gave a smirk and got up to let Rachel come through for her turn.

No matter what everyone believed or what the gossip articles said, Dick Grasyon has not been out with any woman over the past year. Was there a reason for this? Yes, but it was something he didn't like to talk about. Now his friends and family are constantly trying to set him up with nice women, and Dick just wished they'd give up already.

Rachel sat on the edge of the bed and stared him down. Dick fought not to flinch under her gaze, and nervously asked "Hey Rachel, whatcha doin?"

"Deciding whether I should smack you for giving me a heart attack or hug you because you could have died" Rachel stated.

"Um" he said, looking around, "I'm gonna go with the second one please."

A rare smile graced Rachel's face and she leaned forward to hug Dick. Rachel thought of Dick as a brother. He had been the first person to look past the dark exterior and see the light underneath, and for that Rachel will be forever grateful.

Letting go of Dick, Rachel whispered "I'm glad you're alright, brother."

A kind smile lit up his face as she walked away and next was Gar. "Hey dude" Gar said, giving Dick a fist bump, "how've you been?"

"I'm doing pretty good, my chest hurts like a bitch though" Dick replied, clenching his teeth in pain as he tried to losen the muscles in his back.

Gar smiled sympathetically but then brightened exclaiming "But dude think about it! Then you'll have a wicked cool scar with an awesome story that'll make you seem all tough and the ladies will love it dude!"

Shaking his head and signing at his friend, Victor hit Gar on the back of the head and pushed him out of the way. Dick chuckled as Gar yelled at Victor and Gar huffed, going to sit by Rachel.

"Hey man, glad you alright" Victor said, giving Dick a high five.

Dick smiled at his friend and replied "Hey man, and me too."

Watching on in silence, Kori smiled at all of the affection. No one had ever talked to her like that or even shown an interest in her. Alfred noticed her longing look and walked up to her politely asking "Are you alright Miss?"

Kori looked over at the butler with surprise saying "Are you talking to me?"

"Well you are the only one not currently occupied" he said, letting out a chuckle.

"Right, right" Kori muttered, giving a light laugh, "what is your name again?"

Smiling, he replied "Alfred ma'am, Alfred J. Pennyworth at your service."

Kori smiled at his politeness saying "Please Alfred, call me Kori."

"Alright Miss Kori" Alfred repeated, smiling.

"So is there something you needed?" she asked politely.

Gently shaking his head, Alfred replied "No Miss, you simply looked, lonely."

Kori sighed saying "Maybe just a little bit, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Of course there is!" Alfred exclaimed, "just make some bloody friends."

Letting out a laugh, she said "I wish I knew how... You're really funny, you know that Alfred?"

He smiled replying "I try Miss... You must simply be yourself and find others who can excpet you. Might I suggest with one of Master Dick's friends. And between you and me, how is Dick really? Is he being a gentlman or is he being arrogant?"

She turned and looked over at the group surrounding Dick, imagining what it would be like to be one of them. Turning back to Alfred, she said "Maybe I could try with them, but I don't want to bother anyone or interrupt their greetings. Dick has been..." she paused, looking for the right word, "he has been fine. Although he does pout when I make him eat."

"My dear you do not even know the half of it" Alfred replied, making Kori laugh, "come now, lets go over here." Alfred moved over to the other side of Dick's bed from the line and Kori followed, standing beside him.

As Victor finished his greeting, it was Wally's turn next. "Dickie-boy!" Wally called, running over and plopping on Dick's lap, hitting his chest.

"Hello, Wally" he weezed.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

Kori sighed and walked over, pushing Wally off of Dick and onto the floor. "He has a collapsed lung" Kori said while trying to help Dick catch his breath, "which means it's hard for him to breath, so you can't jump on him or anything. Seriously I didn't think it would have been a problem."

"It's always a problem with Wally" Rachel droned, making everyone snicker. Rachel was intruiged now. This, Kori, seemed like a good person and anyone who told Wally off for being an idiot was ok in her book.

Pouting and grumbling on the floor, Wally whined "So I can't sit on him?"

"No!" everyone said at the same time, making Wally sulk even further.

Finally Dick caught his breath and looked up at Kori saying "Thank you Kori."

Kori looked back at him and noticed how blue his eyes really are. Like two sapphires, she was entranced, but when he spoke she snapped out of her trance and smiled saying "You are quite welcome Mr. Grayson, but it is my job."

She stood up and walked back over to where Alfred was and he inwardly smiled. Alfred was no dumb man, he was very wise, and he could tell that there was going to be something between the two. Now he just had to make sure they stayed in contact to keep flaming the fire.

Although any polite person would have thanked her, Kori was touched that Dick Grayson had. She was mad at herself for not being mad at him, but she couldn't help it, she is a forgiving person. Inwardly Kori felt breathless, but she couldn't figure out why. There was no way it was because of Dick, they had just met and he was _the_ Dick Grayson. Maybe it was nerves. It had to be.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of talking and joking around, the six finally left. Kori had gotten comfortable with all of them, and even became a sort of friend. Rachel had talked to her for almost an hour, and it turned out they had much in common. Also she had talked with Victor, who gave her a nickname of 'lil lady' and Gar spoke with her as well. Wally had talked with her briefly, but mainly to ask her about Jenn. Go figure.<p>

Bruce had even taken time to talk to her, and Kori had never felt so accepted. Walking back towards Dick's room after escorting the others out of the hospital, Kori felt her nerves settle in. She was still nervous at being alone with Dick because, well last time things didn't go so well.

Walking up to the closed door, Kori took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside she stood awkwardly by the entrance as Dick looked up at her. "Is there anything you need Mr. Grayson?" she asked, nervously twisting her fingers.

"No, I'm ok" he replied, looking her over.

Kori turned to leave saying "Alright, if there is nothing you need than I..."

She was interrupted by Dick who said "Wait! Kori," she turned to look at him, "sit down."

Sighing she grabbed a chair and dragged it next to his bed where she sat down. Dick and Kori looked at each other until Dick finally spoke what he had been looking to say all day "Listen Kori, I'm sorry. I never should have said that, it was uncalled for and I wish I could take it back. Can you forgive me?"

Kori looked him over, but smiled saying "Of course I will forgive you, and I'm sorry as well. I said somethings that I regret too, but I have to ask, why did you ask me that in the first place?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just sick of all of the fakes who like me only for my money" he replied, thinking.

Gently she added "I can understand that, friends?"

"Friends" he said, nodding his head "and no more calling me Mr. Grayson, got it?"

She giggled saying "Alright, Dick."

After Kori left for the night, Dick began thinking. Kori really was a sweet woman, and he couldn't help but feel Dick didn't sound right coming from her lips. However this was only the beginning...

* * *

><p>I give you another chapter! Thank you all for the sweet reviews, and starrob122: I am flattered you like my story so much, but sweety I need some time to write. Right now I have SO much homework, plus updating 3 stories?! It takes a while, so please be patient and know I will ALWAYS be continuing. This applies to all of you, thanks! :)<p>

Oh! And if I get any medical information wrong, sorry! I am NOT a doctor or any sort of medical experect, so mistakes _will_ be made... Please bare with me and don't complain, I'm trying!

If ya liked it please leave a review! You can review even if you're not a member of the sight! I don't care if you just write 'good', it'll still help me and let me know if you guys like it :)

Hey all you people! Hey all you people! Hey all you people won't you listen to me? I just read a story, it's no ordinary story, it was Love, Drama, Highschool by PrincessNightstar24! Hey man you've got to read this story, it's no ordinary story, it's the most dramatic story on this site! Zingada, bobada, doom yeah! Thank you, thank you!

Hehe, spongebob quote, couldn't resist ;p

Coming Up: Forming Friendship...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Why hello everybody! Ok so, this idea has been eating away at my brain for weeks now, and I can't fight it any longer. I know I have other stories to update, but what's one more? Hehe, guess we'll find out! Enjoy... :)

Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content

Disclaimer: Ok you caught me, I do NOT own Teen Titans... If I did Robin and Starfire would have gotten together in the first episode, just sayin...

* * *

><p><span>Third POV<span>

Today Kori was actually a little excited about going to work. Now that her and, Dick, were friends she no longer had to feel awkward or unwanted. As she drove towards the hospital her mood lifted even higher at not having an encounter with Xavier that morning. He _really_ got on her nerves.

Pushing through the normal papparazzi, Kori couldn't help but wonder: didn't these people have lives? She got into the hospital in one piece and checked into the Nurse station. It was quickly becoming her morning routine as she grabbed Dick's breakfast and headed to his room.

As she opened the door, she couldn't help but chuckle at him. He was still sleeping, much to Kori's dismay, and his hair was sticking up in all different directions as he drooled. _Very_ attractive.

Kori opened the blinds, letting sunlight flood the room and raised his bed so he was sitting up. "Kori?" Dick sleepily asked, blinking open his eyes.

Looking over at him, she giggled at his almost drunken expression. "Yes Dick?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No, Richard" he mumbled, patting her hand.

"What?" she asked, not understanding.

He came out of his grogginess a bit and grabbed her hand saying "Call me Richard."

Butterflies ran through her at the touch and she cleared her throat questioning slowly "Richard?"

"Yes?" he replied, giving her hand a squeeze.

She had no idea why he wanted her to call him Richard, but it was perfectly fine with her. Not liking having to say the word 'dick' over and over, Richard was a good alternative and she had personally always liked the name anyway.

"Well" she said, clearing her throat once more, "Richard, do you want breakfast?"

Nodding his head he replied "Yes please."

Kori let go of Dick's hand and got up, swinging the tray into his lap so he had a table to eat on and gave him his scrambled eggs with orange juice. This also seemed to be routine as Kori checked the machines and have him his pain medication. After Dick finished his eggs Kori took the cart away and came back.

Today would be the first day of them being alone. No visitors, no surgeries needed,no interruptions planned. It was safe to say that Kori was nervous. She still didn't know exactly what to make of Dick, or Richard, but she guessed she would find out.

Patiently waiting for Kori to return, Dick allowed his mind to wander. Yesterday Wally had asked if Dick was planning on getting Kori, to which he replied no. Why did everyone want him to get with her even though they don't even know her, and he's only known her for two days?! It didn't make any sense to Dick.

Just then Kori walked in and his eyes snapped over to her as she walked into the room. Awkward silence filled the room as both didn't know what to say.

"So" Dick said, finally breaking the silence, "do you really hate me?"

Kori blushed and laughed, making Dick smile. She tilted her head to the side, a small smile gracing her lips as she replied "I don't know, is there a reason for me to?"

"Well probably" Dick said, "it just depends on what and when we're talking about."

Shaking her head at him, Kori dragged a chair to his bedside and sat down asking "Well since you're putting it out there, who was the last woman you've ever been with?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question and smirked teasing "Why? Are you jealous?"

Kori scoffed at him retorting "No, I just wish to give her a card for the pain she had to endure."

"Ouch" he said, putting a hand to his chest, "that one hurt."

Giggling, she stuck her tongue out at him and said "Come on, spill!"

"Well" he started, "it was this crazy bitch named Barbra, and that was over a year ago."

Kori's mouth dropped in disbelief at the confession, saying "Really? A year?! The fabulous Dick Grayson hasn't been with a woman in over a year?"

"Yeah, yeah" Dick said, waving it off, "it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! It's a huge deal! You're _the_ Dick Grayson, million dollar playboy! How have you not been with a woman in over a year?" Kori questioned, leaning forward in her chair.

He shifted uncomfortably saying "I don't like to talk about it."

Sensing his discomfort, Kori's face immediately softened and she placed a hand on his arm saying "I'm sorry, I won't make you talk about it if you don't want to. I have another question you can answer, are you really as bad as all of the magazines and talk shows say?"

Dick looked over at her and asked "Well what do you think?"

"I think" Kori started, tapping her chin in thought, "that no, you are not as bad as they say. You actually have feelings instead of the narsasistic, unfeeling, womanizer I thought you were."

Shocked at her words Dick said "You thought I was _that_ bad?!"

She blushed and nodded her head saying "I'm afraid I did."

Sighing he said "Well I can definitely see why. That's also why I haven't been with a woman in so long, because I want to change."

"And I think that's very amazing of you" Kori said sincerely, absentmindedly rubbing her thumb across the muscles of his forearm.

"Thank you" Dick replied, electricity emanating from the spot where she touched his arm. Once he gained his composure Dick tilted his head to the side to consider her.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Shaking his head Dick replied "Nothing, I just can't seem to figure you out."

Kori giggled and said "I'm more complicate then I look."

"I'll say" Dick replied, winking at her. Kori blushed and he smiled saying "You know what, I have a question for you. Why is it every time someone compliments you or includes you you blush?"

His question made her flush further and Dick chuckled. "It is because I have never had any friends or family. No one to care about me and make me feel like I was worth anything" Kori answered, looking down at the ground.

Lifting her face with a finger Dick said "Well you deserve it. I may not have known you for a long time, but I can tell you're an incredible person, a star. One of the most brightest and most beautiful stars I've ever seen."

Kori began to tear up and laughed shakily at herself apologizing "I'm sorry, I'm not use to being told these things."

"Well you should be, Star" Dick replied.

Lifting her head up and tilting it to the side at the nickname she questioned "Why did you just call me, Star?"

He attempted to shrug his shoulders but winced with pain, so he merely explained "Well you said you're never told how special you are, so I'll call you Star. Every time you hear me call you that, it's a sign saying that I feel you are special."

Tears gathered in Kori's eyes and she shook her head saying "Why are you being so nice to me? Is this some scheme to get me to fuck you or something?"

"What?!" Dick cried, his eyes widening in horror, "why would you even think that?! I thought you just said I wasn't as bad as you thought?!"

Kori stood up and turned around, wrapping her arms around herself muttering "No one has ever been nice to me. I'm sorry, I did not truly mean it. I don't know how to except nice words."

"Well you can start by not accusing the person who is trying to compliment you" Dick said. Kori turned around and gave a shaky laugh. Patting the space next to him, Dick motioned for Kori to come here. She smiled and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge.

Tentatively Kori looked at Dick and wiped the tears from her face. "Seriously though, why are you so nice to me? You've only known me for two days" she said, tilting her head at him.

"Because you're different. You're not afraid to talk to me anyway you want" Dick replied honestly, looking up at her.

Giggling Kori said "I'm glad someone appreciates it."

He chuckled and then questioned "I just have to ask since you already asked me, when's the last time you were with a man?"

"Um" Kori started, blushing and looking at the floor, "I have never had a boyfriend, so I have never been with a man."

"What? _Never_?!" Dick exclaimed.

Kori huffed and flushed redder saying "No, never, it's not that big of a deal."

"But why?" Dick asked, shaking his head, "You're so beautiful, how come you've never had a boyfriend?"

Looking at him with shock she said "You really think I'm pretty?"

A light smile graced Dick's lips as he said "Of course I do, anyone who is blind can see how beautiful you are."

"Thank you" Kori muttered.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything further out of her, Dick's smile widened as an idea came to his mind. He nudged her with his elbow saying "Hey, wanna play a game?"

Cocking her head to the side Kori asked "What game?"

"Would you rather" Dick said.

She laughed and replied "Alright, could be fun. Who goes first?"

Attempting to sit up further, Kori helped him and he smiled appreciatively at her saying "Thanks, and I get to since I'm the genius who thought of it."

Playfully rolling her eyes at him she said "Very well, all mighty genius, fire away."

"Ok" Dick said, rubbing his hands together, "we'll start off with an easy one. Would you rather go to a fancy party or stay at home and watch TV?"

Kori huffed at him answering "That's easy, stay home. I'm not one to be around rich snobs, no offense."

"None taken, I don't like it either, but sadly I have to" Dick replied, shrugging his shoulders and wincing.

"You really need to stop doing that" Kori said.

He went to shrug but stopped himself, instead saying "I know, but it's just a habit. Anyway, your turn."

"Hmm" Kori trailed off, tapping her chin in thought when an evil smile sprung to her lips, "would you rather get punched in the chest right now or get kicked in the groin?"

Dick winced exclaiming "What is this?! Trying to figure out how to torture me?"

"Maybe" Kori said, a smirk on her lips.

He shook his head at her saying "Honestly, right now I would rather be kicked in my spot than punched in the chest."

Kori started laughing and he stuck his tongue out at her. "That's priceless" Kori said, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye.

"Yeah, yeah. Would you rather be naked in front of Wally or me?"

Looking at him with wide eyes she retorted "What kind of question is that?!"

He chuckled evilly and replied "A good one."

"You obviously, Wally seems like a perve" Kori replied, shuddering, "but that will never happen."

Laughing at her, Dick said "He is, and how do you know?" He winked at her and she huffed, flushing red.

He laughed harder, and she sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>"Hmm" Dick replied, "that's a tough one."<p>

"Well answer it already!" Kori exclaimed, becoming annoyed by his stalling.

It had been four hours and Dick and Kori were in the depths of 'would you rather' still. Kori had long since sat back against Dick's pillow, making herself comfortable. She had just asked Dick if he would rather be a pole dancer or a prostitute. Which of course Dick didn't want to answer, but he knew he had to otherwise Kori would never let it go.

Giving up at his attempts to stall Dick answered "Fine already! I'd rather be a pole dancer because then I don't actually have to have sex with people, just swing on a pole for them with barely any clothes on."

Kori laughed and he grew an evil grin as he asked "Who would you rather have sex with, me or Bruce?"

Her laughter instantly died as she gulped and blushed muttering "That's so unfair."

"You started it!" Dick cried, pointing at her.

Whining, she huffed "Fine! I guess you since Bruce is _way_ too old for me."

Dick laughed and she scowled. His laughter began to diminish as he said "Oh poor Bruce, now he's old! And geez, if I didn't know any better I'd think you like me."

Shaking her head at him as he winked Kori said "You are so frustrating."

"That's me!" he exclaimed triumphantly, stretching out his arms. She rolled her eyes at him and he put a hand to his chest, saying with fake shock "Hurtful."

Kori couldn't help but giggle and looked at the clock on the wall. Two thirty. Around three more hours until she got off of work, but strangely Kori didn't want it to end. She was enjoying her time with Dick, and a thought occurred to her.

"Why did you tell me to call you Richard?" Kori asked curiously.

A shiver ran down his spine at the sound of his name and he blushed replying "I don't know, because I just like the way you say it. Plus you saying Dick over and over again just doesn't sound right."

Kori laughed lightly replying "I'm glad I don't have to say Dick. Besides, I like the name Richard, and it fits you."

"Thanks, Star" he said smiling.

The nickname brought a bright smile to Kori's lips and she asked slyly "Would you rather have sex with me or Rachel?"

Dick grimaced and said "Obviously you. Rachel is like a little sister to me, and that is just gross. So yes I would rather have sex with you."

Kori laughed at him and Dick asked "What are you in to?"

Looking over at him she answered "Well, I'm kind of a nerd. I love Star Wars, writing, reading, drawing, singing, and super heroes."

"Interesting, who's your favorite Star Wars character?" Dick questioned, skeptical of her nerdiness.

"Padmè Amidala or Aayla Secura" Kori replied instantly.

Her answers impressed Dick and he said "Impressive, you truly are a nerd and know the ways of the force."

Giggling at him Kori said "You're a nerd, who is your favorite character?"

"That's easy" Dick replied, waving it off, "Obi-Wan or Darth Vader."

Kori nodded her head saying "Yeah, I like them too."

"So who is your favorite super hero?" Dick asked, very interested at this point.

"Uh, Nightwing and Starfire, duh" Kori replied.

Dick's eyes widened as he questioned "You know who Nightwing and Starfire are?"

"Of course I do" Kori replied, now getting pumped, "only the cutest super hero couple ever!"

Grinnig Dick added "I know right?! Too bad in the new 52 comics they're both super weird and Starfire is just a whore. Comic books suck."

"Yes they do! Like who thinks of putting Starfire on an island with Red Hood and Animal Man while erasing her memory?! Sick people that's who" Kori said, shaking her head.

Dick nodded his head saying "I know right?! Ugh, don't even get me started on this, I could go for hours."

"Me too!" Kori added, "Especially about Batgirl and Nightwing. Ok those two are not perfect for each other! Ok? Ok."

He agreed with her, but whined saying "I know right?! I just want to punch all of the Batgirl and Nightwing fans. Another reason why comic books suck. Ok, I know this is bad timing, but could you please help me to the bathroom? I'm going to explode if I don't pee soon."

Laughing, Kori got up and took the blankets off of Dick saying "Well I guess I better help you up then. Do I need to hold you up while your doing your business?" Kori prayed to X'hal she didn't have to. After the first couple times she just wanted to die, and Kori did _not_ want to do that again.

"No, I don't believe that's necassary, unless you want to" Dick replied as he stood up shakily, winking at her.

"I will drop you" Kori retorted as she put one of his arms over her shoulder and wrapped one of her arms around his torso, careful not to touch his wound and grabbed his IV, dragging it with them.

He laughed as they slowly headed for the bathroom door. Once inside Kori turned on the light for him, got him situated, and shut the door. Patiently waiting for him to finish, Kori grabbed his medicine bottle and took out two more pills for him to swallow. She heard the toilet flush and the sound of water running, she looked over to the bathroom door as it opened and immediately rushed to his side.

Dick scowled as he shuffled towards his bed saying "I hate feeling so helpless."

"Don't worry" Kori replied as she helped him into bed, "soon you'll be feeling better, not so weak."

"Good" Dick said as he settled back under the covers and rested his head back in the pillow. Kori grabbed his medication and a glass of water, passing it to him. Taking the medication he handed her the cup back saying "Thank you."

She smiled and threw the cup away, settling back on the bed next to him.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck" Dick said, shifting uncomfortably.

Kori gave him a sympathetic look replying "Well you did get beaten, shot, and you hit the pavement really hard. That's probably worse than getting hit by a car."

Nodding his head, Dick said "I'll say. So, wanna keep playing the game or do you wanna do something else?"

"Hmm" Kori trailed off, "I say we keep playing this game."

"Alright Star, lead us off!" Dick called, making Kori giggle.

They played their game well into the night, even after Kori was suppose to leave. Their game ended however when Dick became too tired to continue and Kori said it was alright, since it was two hours past when she was suppose to leave anyway.

That night Kori couldn't keep the smile off her face as she drove home. Knowing she had finally made a friend, Kori was beside herself with happiness. That night she feel asleep with pleasant thoughts and had sweet dreams.

Dick too found himself smiling, even after Kori had left. He didn't know why, there was just something about her. As he drifted off to sleep, the small smile stayed on his face.

* * *

><p>AWW! So cute XD Ok so, of course I just had to make them fangirl over Nightwing and Starfire. I mean, how could I resist?! Also them rambling about the new 52 was of course what I think, and it fit them so yeah... ;) They're starting to like each other! :) Sadly, this happiness will become complicated .<p>

Oh! And if I get any medical information wrong, sorry! I am NOT a doctor or any sort of medical expert, so mistakes _will_ be made... Please bare with me and don't complain, I'm trying!

If ya liked it please leave a review! You can review even if you're not a member of the sight! I don't care if you just write 'good', it'll still help me and let me know if you guys like it :)

**Read This: **Guess what?! PrincessNightstar24 and I are cowriting another story! A special one-shot for Halloween! It will include the whole bat family, Kori, Barry, and Wally ;) Also, would any of you be interested in a funny/romance parody of the Titans that will include the 5, batman, Catwoman, joker, Harley, clayface, bane, aqualad, aquaman, and countless OC's? Plus many more, maybe even some marvel characters making an appearance? PM me or leave a review for an answer!

Coming Up: Investigation and Irritation


	5. Chapter 5

_**READ THIS**_ Author's Note: Why hello everybody! Ok so, I just have to say, you are _**ALL**_ amazing. This story has so much love, with only five chapters! It wouldn't be possible with out all of my loyal fans, and so I would like to thank you all. You truly inspire me and make writing worth it. This chapter is dedicated to you all. All of my fans, this chapter is for you! Enjoy my lovelies! ;)

Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content

Disclaimer: Ok you caught me, I do NOT own Teen Titans... If I did Robin and Starfire would have gotten together in the first episode, just sayin...

* * *

><p><span>Third POV<span>

Commissioner James Gordon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't been getting any sleep, this case just didn't make any sense to him. How did someone manage to beat and shoot _the_ Dick Grayson in broad daylight without _any_ one seeing? He just couldn't figure it out.

He was putting everything he had into this case, but the leads all ran dry. Not to mention he was friends with Bruce Wayne, and Dick and his daughter, Barbra, used to date. Until she, well you know... He liked Dick, perhaps he was too close to this case.

"Here, I figured you could use this." A coffee was placed in front of Jim interrupting his train of thought and he turned around to see Detective Ramirez.

"Thank you Detective, any new leads on the Grayson case?" Jim questioned as he took a sip of his coffee, leaning back in his chair. Detective Ramirez had been working with Jim before he became Commissioner. They knew each other well, and she knew he was wearing himself out. However this case was bothering her as well, so she could understand Jim's frustrations.

Sighing and shaking her head, Ramirez replied "No, no one has stepped forward to give information and there's nothing to go on. We've got nothing."

Jim sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin in thought saying "Maybe it's about time we payed Mister Grayson a visit."

* * *

><p>"Richard! For the tenth time, quit being stubborn and eat your breakfast!"<p>

"But I'm_ not_ hungry!"

"For X'hal's sake..."

Currently Kori was in Dick's hospital room, with the food cart as per their normal routine. Except today Dick was being especially stubborn and refusing to eat his breakfast. Beginning to pace, Kori ran a hand through her hair, or as much as she could with it up in a bun, and began to mutter in Tamaranian.

"Uh, Star?" Dick questioned gently.

This caused Kori to look over at him, and she sighed begging "Please Richard, you _need_ to eat. Do it please, for me?"

Sighing, and crossing his arms in defeat, Dick replied "Alright fine, but say the magic words."

"Uh, pretty please?" she offered.

"Nope" he replied, an evil grin spreading across his face as he shook his head, "you have to say 'Richard Grayson you are the sexiest man alive and you are a god in bed'."

Kori guffawed at him and stated, shaking her head, "Nuh uh, nope. Not happening."

"Fine, then I'm not eating" Dick replied, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

Shaking her head in disbelief and letting out a dramatic sigh, Kori huffed "Alright fine! Richard Grayson you are the sexiest man alive and you are a god in bed."

"Why thank you" he said smugly, winking at her.

Kori rolled her eyes at him and arranged his food tray in his lap. Giving him his medication and checking on the machines, Kori felt, strange. There was this nervous fluttery feeling in her stomach and a weird shakiness in her knees. A feeling she's never experienced, and Kori was confused at the new sensations. However, little did Kori know Dick was having the same issues.

"Did I eat enough?" Dick asked Kori after she finished checking everything.

Kori looked down at his plate and smiled, seeing he had eaten about two thirds of his pancakes. "Yes, that's enough" she replied, immediately moving the tray and carting it away.

As she came back into the room, Dick immediately scooted over in his bed. Making room for Kori to sit, he patted the space next to him. Kori smiled and took her seat, getting comfortable in the hospital bed.

Looking at Kori with a smile, Dick asked "So, what language were you rambling in back there?"

Kori flushed and replied "A language you have probably never heard of from a land you most definitely have never heard of."

"Try me."

Sighing, she answered "Fine. It is Tamaranian from the small country of Tamaran."

A thoughtful expression flickered across Dick's face, but then he shook his head saying "Nope, never heard of it. Sorry."

"It's fine" Kori replied, waving it off and giggling, "I didn't expect you to."

"Well how do you know this language then?" Dick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Kori turned away from Dick to look at the wall and wrapped her arms around herself, muttering "I don't like to talk about it."

Immediately Dick grabbed one of her hands and she turned to look at him as he said "That's alright Star. You can say it when you're ready, and know I'm always here for you. No matter what and for forever and always."

Tears welled up in her emerald eyes and Kori replied softly "Thank you Richard, and I am here for you as well. Forever and always." Then, feeling bold, Kori leaned over and gave Dick a light kiss on the cheek. Dick blushed at the contact and looked at Kori with wide eyes. However before he got the chance to respond, there was a knock on the door.

Dick sighed and Kori shot him a confused glance as she went to the door. Opening the door and stepping outside, she came face to face with two officers. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hello. I'm Commissioner James Gordon and this is my partner Detective Ramirez. We're here to ask Mister Grayson some questions about the day he was shot" Commissioner Gordon replied kindly.

Immediately Kori became nervous that the _Commissioner_ was here, but he seemed kind. Nodding her head, Kori replied "Well I will go tell him you're here."

Kori walked back into the room and closed the door softly behind her. Raising an eyebrow at her as she walked to his bedside, Dick asked "Who was it?"

"The Commissioner and a Detective Ramirez are here to see you" Kori replied, clasping her hands in front of her.

Surprised, Dick questioned "Commissioner Gordon? Why is he here?"

She smiled kindly and sat on the edge of his bed saying "He wants to ask you about what happened, but if you aren't up for it I can tell him to come back another day."

Smiling at her kindness, Dick grabbed Kori's hand and held it in his own. The touch sent shivers and electricity through Kori, making her flush red ever so slightly. "No, it's fine Kori. Jim is actually a friend, but can you stay in here with me?" he pleaded, giving her the 'puppy eyes'.

"I will try" Kori giggled, giving his hand one last comforting squeeze before standing up and walking towards the door, "but if they ask me to leave, I'm going to leave."

"Good call" Dick chuckled, winking at Kori who just rolled her eyes as usual.

Kori opened the door with a smile saying "He's agreed to talk with you."

Nodding their heads and responding with a "Thank you," Jim and Ramirez walked into the room. Dick smiled at them as they came to stand next to the bed, and he threw Kori another wink who had shut the door and was currently standing by the door against the wall. Instead of rolling her eyes though, Kori blew him a kiss and he chuckled.

"Nice to see you Dick" Jim said as he smiled and shaked Dick's hand.

"Nice to see you too Commissioner" Dick replied kindly, and looked to Ramirez, nodding his head respectively, "and you as well Detective."

Ramirez nodded her head kindly with a light smile saying "Mister Grayson."

Sitting up straighter, Dick asked "What can I help you with?"

"We're just here to ask you a few questions about what happened" Jim explained, clasping his hands in front of him.

Dick nodded his head replying "Of course, well fire away."

Smiling, Jim began "So first of all, what were you doing when you got shot?"

"I was walking to the mall to meet up with my friends after Alfred has dropped me off at the coffee shop to grab coffee for everyone. It's only two blocks from the mall" he answered, looking at the wall as what happened flooded back to him and he began speaking. Everyone looked to him with shock as they listened to his horrific tale.

~_**Flashback**_~

Dick was walking out of the coffee shop, tray of various drinks in hand. However when he glanced at his watch, he realized he was running late to meet up with everyone. Looking around, Dick remembered that the alley was a short cut and would cut his walk in half. Smiling at his luck, Dick moved to walk down the alley, not noticing the small figure following him.

As he walked down the alley, Dick felt like someone was following him. However he never got the chance to turn around and see as something hit his head with a sickening smack. Dick crumpled to the ground, immediately dropping the drinks and his head hit the pavement with a loud crack. Again another blow was landed to his head, so that Dick rolled over onto his chest.

Vision becoming spotty, Dick watched as a small dark clothed figure proceeded to beat him with a crowbar. After covering his upper body with bruises and cuts, they finally pulled out a gun. Dick heard the revolver turn as it was placed onto his chest.

"Goodnight Dick, have a sweet time in hell" the figure growled, leering down at him. All that Dick managed to register about his attacker was that it appeared to be a woman. Then he gasped as the sound of the gunshot echoed through out the dark alley and the person ran away as a blinding pain burned through his chest. The world span and disappeared into darkness as he slipped unconscious on the cold, damp pavement of the alley.

~**_End_** **_Flashback_**~

"You're _sure_ it was a woman?" Detective Ramirez asked as Dick finished up his story.

Dick merely nodded his head, too busy looking at the ashen Kori who was holding back tears. Nodding his head with a sad sigh, Jim placed a hand on Dick's shoulder saying "Thank you son, you've given us more than enough. I promise you we will find the sick person responsible, and I'm glad you're alright."

With a final squeeze of Dick's shoulder, Commissioner Gordon and Detective Ramirez left. Thanking Kori once more as they left the room, Kori gently closed the door after them. With a deep breath she turned to Dick and he smiled sadly at her.

A few tears streaked down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. "What's wrong Star?" he asked gently, motioning for her to come to him.

Without hesitation Kori ran into his outstretched arms and with surprise, Dick dragged the crying young woman onto his lap. Wrapping an arm around her waist and another her shoulders, he soothingly ran a hand across her back. He felt horrible as she began crying harder into his neck.

"What's wrong Star? You can tell me" he coaxed gently.

Why _was_ she crying? Kori had no idea, or maybe she did. Just the idea of losing the man she has only known for four days made her terrified, and what had happened to him was truly terrible. Also it reminded her of what happened to her family, even after over ten years it still broke her heart to think about. It was then that Kori realized she was falling, and falling hard for the man who she was embracing. And the thought scared Kori beyond belief.

"Please?" he whispered in her ear as her whimpering seized, making her shiver.

Pulling away her tear streaked face from his neck, Kori looked into his eyes. Dick cupped the sides of her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I don't know how" she replied softly, looking down.

Dick lifted her face with a finger so that she was looking into his eyes and said "It's alright Kori, I'm not going to hurt you. You can open up to me, try. Just try to talk, nothing will make me change the way I think about how incredibly amazing you are."

A light smile tugged at the corners of Kori's lips as she sighed saying shakily "I will try, and the same goes for you. You can tell me anything. Although I've only known you for five days, I feel like I've known you forever."

"I feel that way too" he replied, and gave her a sweet smile, "I can't imagine not having you in my life and how I ever got by without you." Then he frowned and felt the bun her hair was up in, beginning to pick at it.

Kori giggled lightly saying "I don't know either, and why are you picking at my hair?"

Whining, Dick asked "Can I take it out?" Maybe a distraction was just what she needed to calm down.

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

A smirk found its way to his face and he answered "So I can run my hands through it."

Kori blushed and cleared her throat, but for some reason she leaned back, undoing her hair. Shaking her head, her fiery tendrils shook free and flowed down to her waist. Dick gulped as she shook her hair free, and tried not to gape at how amazingly beautiful she was with her hair down.

Taking her in as she blushed, Dick played with the ends of her hair as he looked into her eyes lovingly saying softly "You know, you should where you're hair down more often. You look absolutely gorgeous."

Kori flushed further and muttered "Thank you, and I can't wear it down while I'm at work. It will get in the way."

"Well you could put it up in a pony tail and take it down while you're in here" Dick suggested, now running a hand through the red tresses.

"I don't know" Kori replied, beginning to run her own hands through his hair, "I think you like it too much."

Pointing, he huffed "Fine." Then a smile flashed onto his face as Kori giggled, glad she was feeling better and his distraction idea was working. Slowly leaning forward, Dick moved his face so that he could inhale the sweet scent of her hair by her ear. Kori held her breath as he took it in, and he whispered huskily "You smell like strawberries."

Kori realized how close they were and blushed a bright red. Clearing her throat, she asked quietly "D-Do you always smell other people's hair?"

Chuckling, Dick laid back replying "No, not always."

"You are hopeless" Kori said, rolling her eyes. She finally let out the breath she had been holding as they leaned away from each other. As Dick continued to run a hand through her hair, Kori closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. She loved it when someone she liked played with her hair, and it wasn't often since she had no one to do it. However his hands stilled, and she opened her eyes to see what made him stop. Looking at his face, she raised an eyebrow at his smirk.

"Feel good?" he asked smugly, making Kori flush and he chuckled.

Clearing her throat to hide her embarrassment, she said "Perhaps."

Dick smiled saying "Well if you tell me why you were crying, then I'll keep playing with your hair."

A thoughtful look splashed across her face and she answered slowly "What you said, it reminded me about what happened to my family, and it's just awful what happened to you."

"What happened to your family Star?" Dick asked gently, beginning to run a hand through her hair again.

"T-They, I" Kori stuttered, then burst into tears.

"Shh" he soothed as he brought her head to his chest, stroking her hair as she clutched at him. He winced slightly and moved one of her hands away from his wound. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready" he said, cupping the sides of her face. Wiping away her tears, he kissed her gently on the forehead.

Sniffling, Kori muttered "Thank you."

The rest of the day Kori found herself wrapped in Dick's strong arms, and he played with her hair all day. They talked about anything besides their pasts or what happened to Richard. However at seven o'clock, it was time for Kori to leave. As Kori sat up and put her hair back up into a ponytail, she said "Thank you for everything Richard, you really are an amazing friend."

"I'm your friend?" Dick asked hopefully.

With an evil grin Kori stood up and walked towards the door, calling "Perhaps."

"Hey!"

She giggled and turned around saying "Good night Richard. I'll see you on Monday."

"Wait' he said, asking frantically, "you're not going to be here over the weekend?!"

Raising an eyebrow, she replied smugly "I don't work on weekends. Why, are you going to miss me?"

"Uh, yeah! I don't want another nurse in here! She'll like, try to flirt with me and stuff!" he exclaimed, shuddering at the thought.

The thought of someone else flirting with Dick made Kori's blood boil, and sighing she said "Alright fine, I'll come in for at least a little bit, but you owe me."

"Yay!" he yelled like a little kid, causing Kori to giggle and shake her head at him. Then a mischievous look glinted in his eyes as he added "And how about to pay you back I give you a kiss?"

Kori's laughter immediately died and she blushed, giving him a dirty look saying "Yeah nice try, but I don't think so."

"Well have you ever been kissed before?" Dick asked.

Rubbing her arm bashfully, Kori replied "No, I haven't."

A smirk found its way to his face and Dick said while winking "I could be your first."

Rolling here eyes Kori replied "I'm good, and if I didn't know any better I'd say you like me."

Dick scoffed at her saying "Whatever, just trying to be helpful."

"Mmhhmm, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Richard" Kori said, and hesitantly walked back over to him. Biting her lip, she leaned down and slowly kissed the corner of his mouth. Dick flushed and his breathing hitched as she whispered "Goodnight Richard, and have sweet dreams."

"Y-You too" Dick muttered, causing Kori to flash him a smile before she left.

That night Dick laid awake for what felt like hours. No matter how much he tried, he simply couldn't get Kori off of his mind. She had kissed the corner of his mouth, _so_ close to his lips, and he couldn't help but think about what her lips would feel like against his own. Truth was, Dick had never felt like this before about anyone. When Kori giggled or smiled, his heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing. Dick realized that he was falling in love with her, and the thought made him nervous. Love made Dick scared, it left one vulnerable, and that was a feeling he hated.

Little did he know Kori felt the same way. As she laid awake and stared at the ceiling in the dark, Kori smiled as she remembered that she had almost kissed him. Kori knew she had to be careful, if Dick were to reject her she would never be able to go on. She had never had a friend before, and the feelings she was developing could jeopardize the one friendship she was beginning to care the most about.

But what they didn't realize was the other felt the same, and when two people love each other, love always finds a way.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? ;) Poor Richard, and who shot him?! Everyone take your guesses... Also Kori and Richard are about to get together! But will it last is the question? The next chapter will skip ahead a week, and things will get FLUFFY!<p>

Oh! And if I get any medical information wrong, sorry! I am NOT a doctor or any sort of medical expert, so mistakes _will_ be made... Please bare with me and don't complain, I'm trying!

If ya liked it please leave a review! You can review even if you're not a member of the sight! I don't care if you just write 'good', it'll still help me and let me know if you guys like it :)

**Read This: **My one-shot with PrincessNightstar24 is now out! It's called 'A Special Halloween" and is published on my profile! Some new chapters may be coming out for that, so keep an eye out! ;) Also my parody is now published! It's called 'A Titan Tale,' go check it out please! And thank you all!

Coming Up: A week later, and a kiss brings them together ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hehe, I promised fluff and that is what you shall get! Be prepared ;)

Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content

Disclaimer: Yeah I think we all know I don't own Teen Titans... If I did the show would be on like season 10 ;)

* * *

><p><span>Third POV<span>

It had been a week since that day the Comissioner and Detectjve Ramirez had come to visit the hospital, and still there had been no breakthroughs in the case. After Kori had heard Dick's story, she immediately requested an MRI of his brain after he admitted his head had been pounding. He had a mild concussion with no permanent damage, but it did extend his healing time a bit and got him a stronger painkiller. Also they had been watching him very closely and at Kori's urging he got his IV removed, mainly because she couldn't take his complaining anymore.

During the course of the week Dick and Kori had gotten about as close as two friends could get. The only thing that remained unknown was Kori and Dick's pasts, that were never brought up. Besides that they never almost everything about the other person and Dick had even said she replaced Wally as his best friend. Although Wally was very upset about that. However not only did Kori grow closer to Dick, but everyone else as well.

Her and Rachel had gone out to lunch numerous times, and Kori even invited Karen and Jenny occasionally. Surprisingly everyone got along and Rachel liked the two women. Now Kori just had to get Victor and Karen together and talk. Maybe Wally and Jenny, even though Jenn seemed opposed to the idea.

Kori had even got to know Alfred and Bruce better. She was beginning to love Alfred as a grandfatherly type, and a close friend. In fact, early next week Dick's three younger brothers were going to come with Alfred and Bruce to visit the hospital. She was a bit nervous to meet them, but she at least had Alfred and Dick.

Also during the week Kori had taken to wearing her hair in a ponytail and letting it down while she was in Dick's hospital room. Now as she carted his breakfast to the room, Kori found that everyday she anticipated seeing him.

Walking into the room she immediately was greeted with a grinning Dick who said "Good morning Starshine!"

Giggling Kori gave him a quick hug before giving him his breakfast. "And a good morning to you as well Richard" she replied, smiling as she checked his machines and gave him his medication.

It was Friday yet again, and Dick of course was fearful of the weekend. Last weekend Kori had come in to work just as she promised, and stayed all day. Except for that one hour where another nurse came in, but nobody brought that up. He didn't want to keep her from her life, but he would miss her terribly for two days of not seeing her.

As Richard finished his breakfast, he said "Thank you!" as Kori grabbed the tray and began pushing the cart.

"You're welcome" she called as she walked out of the room.

Over the week they may have grown stronger as friends, but both were still struggling with their feelings. It was simple, or at least to everyone else, they were in love. However both refused to admit it to each other. Everyone, including the whole gang who had visited numerous times, saw the spark between the two. Now all that was left was for them to just kiss already.

As Kori walked back into the room, she immediately made herself comfortable on Dick's bed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So Star" he began, looking at her with his boyish lopsided grin, "how was your night last night?"

Smiling she answered "Well I ate cereal for dinner, watched some TV, and went to bed."

"Hm, boring" he droned, making Kori punch him in the arm. "Ow! That hurt! How dare you punch your sick and wounded patient!"

"Oh I'll show you sick and wounded" she threatened, making Dick put his hands up in surrender. He knew better than to mess with her, he learned that the _hard_ way. Lets just say never tell Kori she won't do something, because she _will_.

Smiling he asked "So what cereal did you eat, what were you watching, and what did you dream about?"

Kori giggled and replied "Lucky Charms, Elementary, and a secret."

"What?! Come on I'm your best friend! At least give me the general idea!" he exclaimed as Kori flushed.

Sighing she replied "Well my dream was about a guy."

"Ooh, a guy huh?" he asked, making Kori blush, "Are we talking about a dream guy type of dream where you don't even see his face or a dirty dream about a guy you know?"

The question made Kori flush futher, and she looked down at the bed picking at invisible lint. "Perhaps it _may_ have been the second one" she muttered, making Dick laugh.

Then his laughter died and he asked with fake hurt "Wait, you like a guy and you haven't told me?! Your _best_ friend?!"

Sheepishly smiling, Kori replied "It's because I didn't want you to know, and I am _not_ telling you."

"Ugh, _please_ tell me it's not that Xavier guy" he responded with restrained anger. Kori had told Dick all about Xavier's attempts to ask her out and get into her pants. Lets just say if Dick ever met him, he would kill the guy.

Kori made a face and a puking motion replying "Oh god, _definitely_ not."

"Good."

A sly smile appeared on her face as she leaned into him questioning "Why, are you jealous?"

Dick scoffed at her, "Of course I'm not jealous." Kori gave him a look and he chuckled, asking "So if it's not Xavier, then who is it? Do I know him?"

Smiling she leaned back into the pillows saying "I'm not saying a word."

"_What_?! Come on!" Dick whined, giving her 'the eyes'.

Kori sighed exclaiming "Alright fine! I'll answer _one _question about him, anything besides his name."

Chuckling evily, he rubbed his hands together and said "Alright, let's see here... Why do you like him?"

Surprised at the question, Kori looked over at Dick and was surprised again to find his face held a serious expression. Clearing her throat she answered "Well, I like him because he's different. He's kind, caring, sensitive, funny, smart, loving, handsome, and overall just everything I always wished I could have."

"Well why can't you?"

Kori sighed and gave him a sad smile "We're from different worlds, a person like me doesn't deserve a man like him. Besides if he knew the truth about me, he would reject me. It's best I keep my love to myself."

Dick opened his mouth to reply but Kori interrupted him saying hurredly "I-I forgot I had to help Jenn with something." Getting off the bed she rushed to the door and left after saying "I'll be right back." Kori rushed out of the room and towards the nearest bathroom, locking the door as she slipped inside. She began to breath heavily as she leaned back against the door.

All of what she said was how she felt truly deep inside, and the guy? None other than our own Dick Grayson, of course. Her eyes teared up as she slid down the door and onto the floor, knees drawn up to her chest. Kori couldn't believe she said all of that, especially to the man who caused those thoughts in the first place. The feelings that had developed inside of her intensified with every second she spent with him, and Kori didn't know what to do. In her mind Millionaire Dick Grayson was something she wanted so desperatley, but it was just out of reach. Tantalizingly close, but yet so far.

As Kori left the room and the door clicked shut behind her, Dick frowned to himself. Was it something he said? Obviously this guy that Kori loved she seemed to care for an unbelievable amount. Why did she think herself not good enough? In Dick's mind no man was good enough for _her_. Even if this guy wasn't him, he still wanted Kori to be happy. If only he could get rid of his intense love for her, then maybe this would be easier...

* * *

><p>When Kori had come back into the room ten minutes later, Dick did not ask her anymore questions. The slight puffiness under her eyes had indicated to him that that was enough. As she came back to sit beside him, he smiled at her and reached a hand up to take out her hair which she hadn't done yet.<p>

Kori couldn't help but smile as she allowed herself to enjoy his touch. As his hands ran through her fiery tendrils, Dick couldn't help but smile. She always enjoyed this so much, and occasionally would let out a very faint moan. Seeing her eyes closed as she savored his touch, just made Dick's heart ache. How he wished he could touch her everywhere and hold her, kiss her.

Clearing his mind of the thoughts of touching her, he decided he needed to get her back in her good mood. Then an idea sprang to mind and he asked softly "Star?"

"Yes?" she said, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Do you wanna play a game?" he questioned with a smirk.

Giggling, she replied "Would you rather?"

"You know it! And you may go first" he said as he took his hands out of her hair and sat up more. She sat criss cross next to him on the bed as they faced each other.

Kori tapped her chin in thought saying "Let's see, what shall I ask you... How about would you rather shave your head or go sky diving?"

"Sky diving of course" he answered, leaving out how he was an acrobat, "I would miss my hair!"

Laughing, Kori forgot for the moment about her issues and replied "Agreed."

Then Dick chuckled evily and Kori gulped, his questions were _always_ evil. "Would you rather watch Nightwing and Batgirl make out or have sex with me in a closet?"

"_What_?!" Kori squeaked, making Dick laugh so hard he started to cry. His laughter intensified when she began making gagging sounds.

When he finally calmed down, he looked at her with a look asking "_Well_, which is it?!"

"Of course I'd rather have sex with you in a closet then watch my OTP be shattered" she replied, making Dick chuckle.

Kori frowned but then smirked as she asked "Would you rather have a threesome with Batgirl and Nightwing or have sex with me in Xavier's apartment?"

Cringing at the question, Dick shuddered as Kori laughed in her victory. "Touché, and I would rather have sex with you in Xavier's apartment."

Kori smiled and said playfully "Ah, I'm so touched you would rather have sex with me than Batgirl and Nightwing."

"You should be" he replied, winking at her, "Nightwing _is_ pretty hot."

That caused Kori to immediately burst into a fit of laughter as Dick chuckled, finding her laughter contagious. "I would say more along the lines of drop dead sexy" Kori said, making Dick smirk.

"Why thank you, I am pretty sexy aren't I?"

"Not you stupid" she said, punching him in the arm.

Dick began pouting, and asked "You don't think I'm sexy?"

Eyeing him, Kori replied with a smirk "You're alright." Kori squealed as he began tickling her, glad he didn't have an IV to restrict him. Attempting to crawl away, Dick grabbed her and straddled her legs as he pinned her wrists above her head. She was panting and giggling as she attempted to catch her breath while Dick chuckled. Then they realized how close they were and both flushed.

Dick got off of her and let her go as she sat up. An awkward silence filled the room as Kori looked at the time, noon. Noon already?! "We have to get you up and walking" Kori said, looking over at Dick.

Also during the course of the week Kori was starting to make Dick walk around the hospital. Laying in a bed for too long could lead to serious medical problems, so he nodded to be up and moving for about an hour each day. Kori of course was always with him, there to help if he needed it and of course he wanted her company.

Sighing, Dick groaned "Do I _have_ to?"

"Yes you have to, now come on" Kori commanded as she helped Dick stand up.

Together they walked out of the room and down the hall. They always walked the whole entire floor of the building at least once, talking about random things. As they began their walk, Dick asked "So, Star can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

He turned to look at Kori walking beside him and questioned "Why a nurse?"

Taken aback by the question, she said "What?"

"Why did you become a nurse of all things? With your looks you could have been a model or with your smarts a scientist, so why a nurse?" he explained, giving her a confused glance.

Kori sighed, knowing the question would come up eventually. "It's very complicated, but let's just say that because of something from my past I wanted to help people. People who got hurt and needed help, so I became a nurse" she answered, not looking at Dick as she did.

Feeling a hand being placed on her shoulder, Kori turned to find Dick smiling lightly at her. "That's amazing Star" he said kindly, making Kori grow confused.

"How?"

"Well, you're a nurse because you want to help people and care for them. In my mind that is very noble of you and so unbelievingly caring" he replied, making Kori blush.

"Thank you" she muttered, looking up at him bashfully, "and I think you're caring as well."

Dick smiled, but before he got the chance to reply Jenny walked up to them. "Hey Kor, hey Dick" she said, coming to stand before them.

Giving Jenny a hug, Kori replied "Hi Jenn, nice to see you."

Dick smiled and gave her a slight wave, "Hey Jenn."

After Kori had let go, Jenn smirked as she asked "So what are your two love birds doing?"

Both Kori and Dick flushed at the nickname and gave Jenn a dirty look. During the course of the week, everyone had started to see the spark between Dick and Kori. Someone, who was believed to be Victor, started calling them 'love birds' and the others began using it. The name made Kori wanna shrivel up and die and Dick wanted to punch Victor so freakin badly.

Groaning, Dick whined "Could you _please_ stop saying that? And Kori is making me walk so I don't get diseased from laying in bed twenty four-seven."

"I'll stop calling you two love birds when I stop seeing evidence, and that means she's being a good nurse! Well I gotta go, catch you two love birds later!" Jenn called as she began walking down the hall past them, leaving the two alone once more.

Dick looked at Kori and was confused at her pained face. "Star-"

"Come on, let's keep walking" she interrupted, beginning to walk past him. Dick sighed and began walking after her.

* * *

><p>After an hour walk around the hospital, Dick got Kori happy and giggling once more. She was really having an up and down day today. Currently they were an hour into a new game of would you rather. "Would you rather watch Aayla Secura and Padmé die or have sex with me in my office at Wayne enterprises?" Dick questioned slyly while smirking.<p>

"Oh, my, god" Kori said with wide eyes, pretending to faint on the bed, "I think I just died."

Dick began laughing as he clutched his stomach, falling onto his back. "This is just great" he breathed in between fits of laughter.

"You're a sick man" Kori said, shaking her head at him as she sat up.

Winking, he replied "I know I am, and proud of it. Now answer the question missy!"

Kori groaned and pouted as she crossed her arms, saying "Fine, of course I would rather have sex with you in your office than watch two of my favorite characters die you sicko."

Dick chuckled and replied smugly "Seems like you'd rather have sex with me than do a lot of things."

"Well when my options are horrible I pick the less of the two evils" she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

Laughing, he dragged a smiling Kori closer to him saying "Oh Star, you are one of a kind."

Kori giggled and pushed his good shoulder playfully replying "Oh stop, you're going to make me blush." He chuckled when Kori remembered something. Getting up from the bed she walked over to the medical supplies in the room and grabbed a roll of gauze. "I need to change the wrap on your chest before I forget again, some nurse I am" she said, muttering the last part as she came to sit on the bed beside him.

"Well I probably make you forget with my incredible good looks" Dick replied smugly as he sat up and scooted closer to Kori so that his back wasn't touching anything.

Simply shooting him a dirty look, she shook her head saying "Sometimes I wonder why you're even my best friend."

"Oh you love me and you know it."

"Whatever" she retorted with a playful eye roll as he scoffed.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Rachel" he said, smirking.

Giving him a look she replied "Shut up, and hold still so I can take off the old gauze!"

"Yes ma'am" he said, immediately becoming still.

Kori let out a giggle that caused him to smile. God did he love that giggle. Grabbing a pair of medical scissors Kori began cutting the bandage straight up his chest. Once she had cut every peice, she removed it from his body and threw it into the bio-hazard trash can. Once that was taken care of she came back to sit down and fought not to openly oogle her shirtless best friend.

To put it simply, Dick Grayson was a god. His chest was chiseled and accompanied with a rock hard six pack. Clearing her throat as she averted her gaze, Kori said "I'm just going to clean up the wound a bit and then wrap you back up."

Dick shifted a bit uncomfortably as she got up to grab whatever she needed. The air had become thicker and he noticed the way she fought not to look at his muscular torso openly. He didn't mind in the slightest, and in fact wished she would show _more_ interest.

As Kori came back, she began gently cleaning the wound the bullet had made in his chest. Lightly placing a hand on his chest as she did so, and Dick fought to control his breathing. Kori held her breath as she cleaned his chest, when she noticed a scar on his lower right abdomen. She placed a hand on the scar and traced it lightly with her finger.

"What is this from?" Kori asked as she looked at the mark.

Dick sighed, he should have know she would see it. "I was stabbed" he said, causing Kori to look up at him with wide eyes, "by Barbra."

Frowning at his words, she questioned "Your ex-girlfriend? Why?"

"It's a long story" he sighed, looking down at her, "but I guess I'll explain. You see, I began dating Barbra, I guess around two years ago. She was actually a family friend, and I did like her a lot. I was beginning to mature, and at the time thought I even loved her. After a few months of dating, Barbra told me she was pregnant."

"I was excited and terrified at the same time, me a father? But when we went to the doctor, he said there was no baby. He took me aside and explained there had been no baby all along, that she had made it up" Dick sighed, and Kori could see the pain in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and he gave her a light smile before continuing "When I confronted her about it, she told me I was lying. In her head the baby had been real, and she blamed me for it's death. So one day when I was at my office she came in to see me. I got up to greet her and she took out a knife. We struggled and she went to stab me, but managed to only stab me there without any fatal damage. I could have stopped her but I just couldn't hit her. My scream made the secretary call the police and they came to arrest her. The Commissioner, Jim Gordon, is her father and a family friend as well. I of course didn't press charges so she was able to go free and Bruce pays for her treatment at a mental institute."

Kori sat there, staring at Dick as she processed this information. "You poor man" she breathed placing a hand over his wound and one over his scar, "you have been through so much, and it's amazing of you that you let her go and get help."

Looking down at Kori, he smiled lightly replying "Thank you, and no matter what she does she's still a family friend."

"Richard" Kori said, frowning as a thought came to mind, "you don't think she did this to you too do you?"

Immediately shaking his head, Dick replied "No she couldn't have, she's in a mental institute and Jim or Bruce definitely would have let me known if they found out she did."

Kori nodded and lowered her head, staring blankly at his chest as she ran a hand down his chest making Dick shiver. "Despite all of your scars and flaws, I still think you're beautiful" Kori muttered quietly, looking back up at his face.

Smiling lightly, Dick found his body straining to meet hers. She had done it now, and he was fighting for contril. Finally, without thinking he let go of his control and leant forward capturing her lips in his own. Kori's eyes widened in surprise as her body tensed, completely shocked that he was kissing her. He was _kissing_ her! However when she didn't kiss him back, Dick felt his heart break and just when he was about to pull away and mumble some sort of apology, something incredible happened, she kissed him back.

Dick felt his body pulse with electricity as he placed a hand in her thick red hair, pulling her closer. Her hands stayed on his chest, as she leant forward fully into the kiss. Both pulled away from lack of air and leant their foreheads together. Dick cupped her face in his hands as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Gazing into the other's eyes, Kori blushed and gave him a shy smile.

"I think I know who the man you love is" he whispered playfully, causing Kori to flush even further, "and dreams too? Tisk tisk Star, you bad girl."

Instead of becoming embarrassed, Kori smirked replying "I guess I am a bad girl, but if I didn't know any better I'd say you like me, and have the same problems I do."

This time Dick blushed admitting "My dreams have been, less than holy recently. But as for a girl I love, there is one." Kori smiled brightly as he leaned closer, whispering against her lips "And it's you."

Kori couldn't help but melt as he kissed her again. This time her arms snaked around his neck as Dick slung an arm around her waist dragging her into his lap. Gliding his tongue across her bottom lip, he begged for entry into her mouth. Kori opened her mouth curiously and both moaned as he slipped his tongue inside and began exploring.

Moving her hands up to his hair, she raked her hands through it and he savored the sensation. Dick left her lips to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down to her neck where he attacked it with nips and kisses. "Richard" she panted, causing him to pull away from her neck and look into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too" he replied, both smiling widely.

However, then she frowned saying "This won't work, whatever there is between us. You're a millionaire and I'm just a lonely nurse. I can't make you settle for-"

Dick silenced her ramblings with his lips against her own. Pulling away once he was sure she would be quiet he gazed at her lovingly as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I am my own person, titles and social rankings mean nothing to me. I am free to love whomever I wish, and I love _you_" he whispered tenderly, making Kori's eyes tear up, "as for settling, I am not. If anyone's settling it's you, but I promise to try and be the man you deserve."

Tackling him onto his back, Dick chuckled as she littered his face with kisses. He grabbed her face with both hands to still her kisses as he brought her lips down to his own, giving her a searing kiss. "What happens now?" she questioned breathlessly, looking down into his sapphire pools that sparkled with love.

"Now I ask you to be my girlfriend" he replied, throwing her his boyish lopsided grin, "that is, if you'll have me?"

"Of course I will" she answered with a wide smile. Dick grinned widely and wiped away the tears that were beginning to flow down her face.

Giving her a light peck, he questioned "What's wrong Star?"

Kori shook her head and have a shaky laugh replying "Nothing is wrong, I'm just so happy. I've never felt like this before, and I've been so worried about how you felt and how to deal with-"

Interrrupting her rambling with a finger to her lips, Dick whispered "I've never felt like this before either. It's crazy how much I love you when I've only known you for two weeks. I've also been worried about that too, but none of it matters now. For I love you and only you."

"You promise?" she asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I promise" he replied, causing Kori to smile brightly as she kissed him lovingly.

For once in her life, things were finally turning around. And she was loving every second of it. Kori sat up and Dick did as well. Running a hand down his chest once more, she said "Now that I am your girlfriend, I am free to openly feel and oogle."

Dick chuckled, saying slyly "You were oogling even before I kissed you."

"I can't help that I happen to love you and your chest is like chiseled stone" she defended, making Dick laugh.

"Well now I _have_ to make sure I work out" he said, making Kori laugh as she grabbed the gauze.

"Even if you weighed a thousand pounds I would still love you" she replied, making Dick smile, "but I would prefer you stay like this."

Laughing, he gave her a kiss saying "Anything for you my Star."

Kori smiled brightly and then pouted "Guess I have to wrap you back up now."

"Better get your feels in now" he said, making Kori giggle.

Then a thought came to mind and Kori smirked as she wrapped his chest around once and gave him a light kiss over the skin below the gauze. Dick's breath caught in his throat as she continued to do this until she finished. Before she got up to put the gauze away another thought came to mind. Dick's eyes widened as Kori leant down and gave his scar from Barbra a light kiss.

Without looking at him, Kori got up and put the gauze away. When she came back to sit down she 'eeped!' as Dick dragged her on top of him and gave her a deep kiss. "You have no idea how much that meant to me" he whispered in her ear, making Kori smile.

"I told you" she breathed, kissing his forehead and looking into his eyes, "you're still beautiful to me, no matter the scars and flaws."

Dick smiled brightly and even teared up a bit, but Kori wiped away his tears as he said lightly "I love you so much, my Star." Truth was Dick was very self conscious of his jagged scar that was about two inches long. It was another reason why he hadn't been with a woman in so long, and for Kori to do that warmed his heart an unbelievable amount.

Smiling as well, she whispered "I love you too, my Richard."

Then she kissed him, and he was surprised when she dove her tongue into his mouth as soon as he opened. Dick let his hands wander ihthe dips and curves of her back as she kissed him passionately. Tongues fighting for dominance, Kori let out a light moan as he squeezed her bottom.

Flipping them over, Dick allowed his hands to run up her sides. Kori was panting as he began kissing her neck again. This was her first time being kissed, especially in this manner and Kori found she was enjoying it very much. "You're so beautiful" he whispered huskily in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. They began kissing deeply again as their hands raked through the others hair, both in utter bliss.

Just then a squeal was heard from the doorway and Dick and Kori both jumped. He landed flat on top of her and both looked towards the door to find Jenny standing there. She was bouncing up and down while her hands covered her mouth.

"Oh my god I knew it! I have to go find Karen and tell the whole gang!" she squealed, running out of the room.

Dick looked down at Kori and smiled saying "Guess the secrets out, which means we will never live this down. Love birds forever."

Kori giggled as he winked, and dragged him down by the neck to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Ok, was or was that not MEGA fluffy and SUPER adorable?! I promised fluff did I not? And that is what you have received! ;) Ok soo... We got some things happening! First off they're dating now! WOOHOO! Now she's gonna have to meet the family. Also what do you think about Barbra? Most of you think she shot him, but what about now? Hmmm? •_• However, you all know something bad is just bound to happen in the near future. And this bad thing will make them reveal their pasts to each other, any guesses on what it shall be?! Hope ya liked it and please review my lovelies! ;)<p>

Ok so if you're reading any of my other current in-progress stories, you know I'm really trying to push people to read my story 'A Titan Tale'. I'm sorry, but not many have read it, only like 130 views, and it makes me sad! :'( I PROMISE it's not completely a waste of time. There will be all elements of an actual story just with the characters being a little off and some random ones appearing. I will seriously pretty much take any requests/suggestions on that story, and if you want maybe add in a character you want just briefly ;) PrincessNightstar24 of course has made that request. Please just check it out for me, pretty please?! *Starfire puppy eyes* Come on, you know NO one can resist the Starfire puppy eyes, not even Raven! ;) Please and thank you to all.

Coming Up: Of course what I like to call a... CUTE COUPLE WEEKEND BABY! WOOHOO! FLUFF! XD


End file.
